


The Legendary Alice Shigeru

by CatMcHall



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Dried Meats, Embarrassment, Faux Rigor Mortis, Idols, Low Stamina, Magical Make-up, Major Character Undeath, Noodle Incidents, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, References to Pop Idols, Repaying Debt, Spirit Medium, Zombies, alternative universe, mahjong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatMcHall/pseuds/CatMcHall
Summary: Three months before she should've died, Alice is killed while hunting down an evil spirit.As a result, she must fulfill her agreement to Green Face and become their 8th member until her debt is paid off.[Plot Divergence from Dead Wait]





	1. Welcome to the Band

_Green Face Mansion_

“Uggggh” a female voice groaned as she blinked her eyes.

“Morning Living Zombie” another voice teased, “Or is just zombie, given you're dead now.”

“Saki?” Alice groaned, “What am I doing here?” 

“Don't you remember? You're supposed to join our idol group if you failed to pay off your debts before dying.” 

“I remember that, but that debt should've been paid off two weeks before my death” Alice frowned. 

“You were shot and killed while in pursuit of an evil spirit 3 months before your natural timeline” Saki explained, “Open your jacket, you will see it.” Slowly, Alice raised her greenish/blue hands to her trench coat to reveal bandages wrapped around her cleavage. They were blood stained in the center, where her heart was.

“I see” Alice sighed, “So, I have two and half months of being the 8th member until my debt is clear?”

“Yes” Saki answered, “Of course, you're welcome to stay beyond that if you wish.” 

“...” Alice frowned, “I really want to move on, undeath isn't something I desire. Surely you can understand, right?” 

“Initially, yeah” Saki shrugged, “But I have a dream to achieve before I call it quits and that's to dominate Japan. We're not there yet, so I continue on with this existence.”

“I see” Alice mumbled, “God, I really can nimble on something right now.”

“Yo! Catch!” another female voice said, “This is for waking me awhile ago.” 

“Thanks and you're welcome, Tae!” Alice said, “Ah, my favorite brand of jerky. I wonder how she knew that.” 

“Tae was a chef in life” the voice of Sakura answered, “She has this keen ability to correctly predict a person's favorite foods.” 

“Huh” Alice mumbled. 

“It's good to see you, Alice” a soften spoken voice said. 

“Ah, Junko right?” Alice said while standing up, “In life, you're were the Japanese Queen of Pop if I recall.” 

“Postmortem, but yes” Junko bowed. 

“Good Evening” Yugiri said, “I see you're adjusting well.”

“As a spirit medium, being undead isn't unexpected” Alice shrugged. 

“Is there really a high possibility for spirit mediums to become undead?” Ai skeptically asked. 

“Well, I am currently a zombie. If I had regrets in life I would become a wandering spirit and finally, turning a medium into a bloodsucker is a feat of power in vampire culture” Alice listed off. 

“Sheesh, and I thought I had it rough” Saki mused. 

“I would never become a wandering spirit, I had no regrets in life. Being a zombie would only work if I allowed it, since my body would have been cremated otherwise. So only becoming a vampire was a real risk” Alice countered. 

“Ah, so Zombie 8 is awake!” Kotaro exclaimed. 

“Zombie 8? It's not a secret that we are zombies” Alice nonchalantly pointed out. 

“And _who's_ fault is that, hmm?” Kotaro said while getting into her face, “The amount of damage you caused was huge, you know.” 

“I'm here, of course I know my mistake” Alice brushed off. 

“Hrmmph” Kotaro turned around, “Well, we need to get you up to date. All I got on you was that you won a few karaoke contests, so you will need to show me your limits. Okay, chop chop and head to the studio.” 

“Alright, you don't need to be so pushy” Alice waved before heading to the studio. As everyone walked in, Alice separated herself on the dance floor.

“Altight, Go, Go, GO!” Kotaro pushed. 

“Eh?” Alice nearly face-vaulted, “No instructions first?” 

“I want to see everything at once. Just let your instincts guide you” Kotaro encouraged. 

“Sigh, here goes nothing” Alice said while closing her eyes. There was brief moment of silence before she started moving....in an odd way. 

“Huh? What is she doing?” Sakura pondered. 

“I'm not sure, but it looks rather....zombie like” Saki said. 

“An odd form of dancing” Yugiri interjected. 

“Wait....I recognize these movements” Ai snapped, “This is a routine from a hit 80's song.” 

“Yes...the---” Kotaro began to say before Alice turned around and began to sing. 

“'Cause this is Thriller, thriller night” Alice sang. 

“No way...” Tae muttered. 

“Why this does she sound like an American Pop idol?” Junko tilted her head. 

“Because she's singing Thriller from Micheal Jackson” Ai answered, “And really well too, even with the obvious female vocal chords.” 

“Thriller?” Lily asked. 

“It's the title song of his most legendary album” Kotaro answered, “Now I know why she was good at karaoke...”

The group watched in awe as Alice performed the song wonderfully. However, she immediately collapsed once she was finish.

“Alice!” Sakura screamed as she made her way to the fallen dead girl. 

“She's fine, naive gal” Saki said while putting her hand on Sakura's shoulder, “She's just asleep.”

“Exhaustion?” Junko and Ai said in unison. 

“But how does a zombie get exhausted that easily?” Lily asked. 

“From what she told us, she had low stamina due to her heart problems” Yugiri explained, “It's why she ultimately was shot and killed with such ease.” 

“That's rough” Tae said. 

“...Well, it looks like I need to invent zombie cardiac exercises for her” Kotaro said with a smile, “Can't have her collapsing on stage.”

“Zombie cardiac exercises?” everyone asked in unison. Kotaro was already gone before he could answer. 

“Even with a setback such as that, I'm really impressed” Ai admitted.

“Her voice is amazing” Junko stated. 

“She will fit right in” Saki answered.

“Lily is a bit jealous” Lily said. 

“She brings the needed deep tones we lack” Sakura noted, “Our production will be more dynamic.” 

“Yet she's only here until her debt is paid” Yugiri reminded. 

“Yeah” Tae nodded, “I can't blame her. But maybe she will change her mind the future.” 

“Well, we mustn't push her” Yugiri said, “Anyway, we should probably practice as well. We got a concert next week.” 

“Yes” everyone else agreed. 

_And thus began the legend of Green Face's newest member._

_**A/N: Gosh, I keep writing new stuff.** _

 


	2. Zombie Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is stunned at Kotaro's idea of Zombie Cardiac Exercises.

**Chapter 2: Zombie Warrior**

* * *

 

_Outside Venue_

“This is your idea of zombie cardiac exercises?!” Alice exclaimed. 

“Of course, can't have you passing out from your lingering humanity” Kotaro retorted. 

“This is the set of Ninja Warrior” Alice face-palmed, “This is meant for people in top physical form.” 

“You were a spirit medium in life, you should be in tip top shape despite being a zombie now” Kotaro answered.

“Did you not read my medical history? I had the same heart condition as Lily” Alice seethed, “I was armed with a service pistol and an enchanted whip to composite for my low stamina.” 

“Um, not to interrupt but why are we here as well?” Sakura asked. 

“Because you're going to compete for our sponsors, you stupid zombie” Kotaro sneered.

“It's the Gatalympics all over again” Ai grumbled.

“That's where _you're_ wrong, Saga juene~” Kotaro purred, “For one, there is no mud to cover your shirts. And two, this is a Halloween special so you're not wearing make up.” 

“Not that would be useful anyway, there is water in the pits” Alice rolled her eyes. 

“Well, if you could teach the rest of the girls how to apply that illusion it wouldn't matter but noooo, you have to make my life hard” Kotaro got in her face. 

“I told you that trick only works with beings with high spiritually attunement, which only Yugiri, Saki, and myself have” Alice crossed her arms. 

“Sir, we're about to film the show” the lead producer announced. 

“Well, give it your best gals” he said while slapping Alice in the back with tremendous force. 

“Alice, are you alright?” Lily asked. 

“Yes, I will return the favor later” Alice seethed. As she pulled herself from the floor, another producer met with the girls. 

“Good to meet you, I'm co-producer Riku Miyaki” the man introduced. 

“Hello” the girls greeted. 

“So, the order of each challenge will be done from the youngest to the oldest” Riku stated. 

“Is....that by the amount of years we lived or our dates of birth” Yugiri asked. 

“Ah....birth dates actually” Riku sheepishly answered. 

“So Lily first, then me, then Sakura, then Ai, then Saki, then Junko, then Tae, and finally Yugiri” Alice listed off.

“It's so weird to think you were only born two years before me” Lily hummed. 

“Yeah, it's kind of a miracle that I made it to my 25th birthday” Alice chuckled, “Not to brag or anything.” 

“Anyway, we're about to roll. You're first challenge is to jump on this trampoline and grab the netting above before crossing the gap” Riku said. 

“This should be easy” Lily cheered.

“I don't think you have enough height to grab on, shrimpy” Saki challenged. 

“Hmph! Just watch” Lily retorted. As soon as she was given the signal to start, Lily leaped off the pad and successfully grabbed the net. She only made it halfway before her arms popped off. 

“Owww” Lily groaned. 

“She didn't pull her weight up” Alice thought before attempting the challenge herself. She managed to complete it, but was exhausted after landing on her feet. 

“Oh god, I am going to die before the third challenge” Alice huffed. 

“You're already dead” Saki deadpanned. 

“Huh? Where is Ai and Sakura?” Alice asked through her breaths. 

“They didn't even get enough vertical height to grab on” Saki sighed. Another splash was heard from behind. 

“And neither did Junko” Alice blinked, “Tae seems to be on pace, however.”

**Thud**

“You need to work on your landings, Tae” Saki laughed. 

“Why? We're not being graded on these challenges” Tae waved off. 

“No, but it does look better for the cameras” Yugiri said as she gracefully walked to them. 

“Wow, that was fast” Alice whistled, “Assassin reflexes kicking in?”

“How did you know about that?” Yugiri raised a brow. 

“I know a lot about every one of you” Alice answered, “The government keeps good records.” 

“I see” Yugiri hummed. 

“Alright, for your next challenged you must run across this rotating log to the other side” Riku announced. 

“Alright, I won't fail this time” Lily exclaimed. True to her word, she made it across. Alice wasn't so lucky, as she fell off only a mere seconds into the run. 

“Bleh, that's harder than it looks” Alice said as she spit out water. Thankfully for her, she wasn't the only one to fail the second part as everyone else but Yugiri fell into the water.

The third and fourth challenge were nightmares for everyone but Yugiri, who had the crowd roaring. Alice and Saki passed the log ride while Ai and Tae managed to pass the spider wall climb.

“Alright girls, the last challenge is the ramp ledge grab. Your goal is to run up the ramp at full speed and pull yourself up the ledge. You may begin now” Riku instructed.

“Lily is too tired” Lily huffed before collapsing. 

“...And here I thought I was going to pass out” Alice said before attempting the challenge. She failed, losing her head in the process.

“Ow” Alice grumbled as she slowly reattached her head. 

“Not to be intrusive, but does that hurt? The decapitation part I mean” Riku asked. 

“No, not really” Alice answered as she watched Sakura pass something for the first time this evening. 

“Interesting” Riku hummed, “You guys have it lucky then.” 

** THUD! **

“Alice!” Sakura cried as she watched Alice sucker punch Riku. 

“Lucky?!?” Alice yelled, “How are we lucky?!? We all died in tragic ways, ranging from adolescence heart failure to being struck by lightning and you have the gall to call us lucky?”

“Alice....calm down. He didn't mean any harm by that” Tae pleaded while hugging the girl. Alice had no reply as tears and sobs consumed her. 

“What was that about?” Ai asked. 

“She's grieving” Kotaro interrupted, “As resigned as she was in life, she was still human and secretly fought to live beyond her clock. More importantly, her death didn't go to according to plan so she's still inwardly bitter.” 

“I must say, I didn't realize how strong zombies could be” the lead producer laughed. 

“Eh?” Alice squeaked, “Oh! I'm so sorry about that!”

“Don't worry about it” the lead producer placed a hand on her shoulder, “He had that coming for a long time now.” 

“Um” the rest of the girls hummed in unison before the lead producer continued to speak. 

“In any case, the filming went really well. Hopefully the live performance of our new theme song goes well in five days” the producer said before walking away. 

“Wait, what?” Alice said in unison. 

“That's right, we're holding a live concert for this production in five days and you will be the primary singer!” Kotaro announced. 

“Eh? But that's on a real short notice....” Alice gaped. 

“That's not my problem, you stupid zombie” Kotaro yelled. Moments later, he found his face in the dirt as Alice suplexed him.

“Next time tell us that beforehand, you bothersome vampire” Alice shot back.

“Looks like Alice will fit right in” Saki laughed. All the other girls laughed in unison before dragging Alice away from Kotaro.

* * *

 

** A/N: See you next time! **

 


	3. New Heights

**Chapter 3: New Heights**

* * *

 

_Green Face Mansion_

“Whew, what a weekend” Alice said as she collapsed onto her futon.

“You're a quick learner, I am impressed” Saki complimented.

“Thanks Ai” Alice said with a smile.

“Although I am surprised you decided to change eye color” Saki added.

“In honor of my sister, who passed before me” Alice explained.

“You had a sister?” Junko asked.

“I didn't tell you?” Alice tilted her head.

“No...or at least not that I remember” Junko sheepishly said.

“Yes, I had a elder sister named Megan Fry....she passed away a few days after my mother and grandma died” Alice explained.

“I'm so sorry” Junko gasped.

“It's okay, my family has a very tragic history” Alice frowned.

“I see” Junko hummed.

**Boom!**

“Eep!” Alice squealed before wrapping her pillow around her ears.

“I wasn't aware of the approaching storm” Yugiri said after taking a puff from her Kiseru.

“...Are you afraid of lightning, Alice?” Ai said with a concerned tone.

“No....” Alice mumbled, “It's just it sounded...”

**Boom!**

“Ah!” Alice jumped again. 

“Alice?” Lily spoke up. 

“Sorry, this storm...is bringing back bad memories” Alice whimpered. 

“It was a stormy night when you died” Saki answered, “You must be remembering that night.”

“Oh” Lily frowned, “We've all had to come to terms with our deaths, so now it's her turn.”

“Well, that's kind of a conundrum” Yugiri stated, “It's not like we can shoot her on stage, that would be dangerous for the audience.” 

“Shoot me....on stage?” Alice said in a horrified tone. 

“Yeah....Kotaro has deliberately put us in situations where one of us relives our death, to conquer our fears” Ai sighed, “I still remember that improvised auto-tune concert when lightning struck us.”

“Or a concert on a plane” Junko added, “Speaking of which, we have another airline performance in a few days.”

“Airline...performance” Alice stuttered. 

“Yeah, to promote Saga Aviation and their new renewable energy jet” Junko answered, “Is...there something wrong?” 

“No...Nothing is wrong” Alice denied. 

“You're afraid of flying, aren't you?” Saki stated. 

“Maybe....” Alice sheepishly said. 

“...Do you just have something in common with everyone?” Saki deadpanned. 

“No....I mean, I have a fear of flying and lightning bothers me right now. I also had the same heart condition as Lily and dressed like a delinquent when running errands for the government. But I have nothing in common with Tae, Yugiri, or Sakura” Alice argued.

“Are you sure about that?” Saki asked with a Cheshire grin. 

“What are you getting at?” Alice questioned. She suddenly found a pair of hands grope her. 

“Why these of course” Saki teased, “What are you, a G?”

“Ahh....please stop” Alice whimpered. 

“Only because you said please” Saki smirked before letting go of the former medium. 

“I think we should get some sleep” Sakura spoke up. 

“Agreed” Alice answered. With a nod from everyone else, the girls fell asleep. 

* * *

 

 

_ Meeting Dungeon _

“Good Morning Everyone!” Kotaro announced. 

“Good Morning” everyone said.

“As everyone should know, we have an airline commercial to film in a few days. We've been asked to write a rap for this gig” Kotaro said.

“Is that why you're dressing in late 80s/early 90s street clothes?” Alice giggled, “I am curious, where did you find Saki's wardrobe to begin with?” 

“Why you brat” Saki shot her from chair, “I will let you know that the 90s were the peak of fashion of any era.” 

“Jeez, you're really dead if you think a combination of the worst 60s/70s styles was the best thing to mankind” Alice shot back. 

“Ladies, you're both pretty” Kotaro interrupted, “In any case, the Sakura and Saki will be the rappers, Lily, Ai, Tae, and Yugiri will be the chorus, and Junko and Alice will be the beatboxers.”

“Eh? But I don't---” Junko spoke up before being interrupted. 

“Alright everyone, to the studio! GOGOGOGO!” Kotaro shouted. As the girls made their way to the studio, Junko pulled on Alice's sleeve. 

“He does know that neither of us know how to beat box, right?” Junko whispered. 

“Probably, but we have the deepest singing voices and thus best suited for beatboxxing” Alice whispered back.

“Understandable” Junko smiled, “May I ask you something, do you really think fashion from my time was bad?” 

“Truthfully, I just like giving Saki a hard time” Alice laughed while halting, “The 60s and 70s were a great time for the arts, especially music. I actually grew up listening to oldies, especially yours.”

“You liked my music?” Junko blushed. 

“Very much” Alice answered, “One of the few things they let me do at the hospital, pushed me to keep living as long as I could.”

“Your words are really kind” Junko stated. 

“I will be honest. When I first heard you singing in person, I acted and caused the mishap. There was no way anyone can imitate your singing voice” Alice sheepishly answered. 

“Why are two just standing around?” Kotaro called out, “We have no time for idle chat, especially for you two.” 

“Coming!” Junko and Alice shouted in unison before running towards the studio. 

* * *

 

**A/N: See you later!**

 


	4. Taboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sparring, Alice, Yugiri, and Saki relax in the hot tub.
> 
> Then Junko knocks on the door.

**Chapter 4: Taboo**

* * *

 

_Green Face Mansion_

“Ahhh” Alice sighed as she slid down the hot tub, “It's nice to relax after a long workout.”

“You're pretty good, despite your fragile body” Yugiri laughed, “I am surprised you were able to restrain Saki so quickly.”

“Only because she got lucky” Saki scoffed. 

“Your fighting style is rough” Alice countered, “It's easy to exploit for someone who has to control their energy.” 

“Tch” Saki clicked before relaxing in the tub. 

**Knock, Knock!**

“Who is it?” Yugiri asked. 

“Um, it's me” Junko sheepishly answered while stepping inside the bathroom, “I was wondering if I could join you three? The other girls are out doing a photo ops session in Nagasaki.”

“Of course, there's room for one more” Yugiri answered. With a nod, Junko washed up before making her way to the tub. However, she stopped midway. 

“Y-yakuza?” Junko muttered. 

“Hrm?” all the other girls said in unison. 

“Oh, sorry” Junko blushed, “It's just that Alice has a tattoo on her back and so I thought....”

“Ah!” Alice interrupted, “I forgot about that. It's been awhile since anyone has seen me unclothed. It's not what you think, Junko. Come on in and I will explain.” Junko just nodded before slipping into the hot tub. 

“So, I mentioned about how spirit mediums have a high chance of becoming a zombie, spirit, or vampire, right?” Alice asked. 

“Yes” the girls confirmed. 

“Right, in my case becoming a vampire was a high risk, therefore I got a sigil tattoo on my backside to protect me. This makes it impossible for vampires to force me into becoming one of them. Although I guess it's useless now, symbolized by the wraps around my chest.”

“Oh, I see” Junko said. 

“But yeah, I've get that comment a lot” Alice frowned, “My father had ties to the yakuza in his younger years...it's how he became a successful businessman in the first place.” 

“Eh?” 

“It's a long story, to be honest” Alice sheepishly laughed. 

“Danm gal, your backstory is more hardcore than I imagine” Saki spoke up.

“I guess” Alice shrugged. 

“I remember when the government started outlawing tattoos” Yugiri hummed, “The client that killed me was particularly upset about that fact.” 

“Eh?” Junko blinked. 

“Oh, that fact didn't kill me” Yugiri clarified, “No, he tried to do something dishonorable against me and in return I slapped him. He took his sword to my neck and then I woke up in this mansion.”

“Woah, that's brutal” Saki whispered. 

“Agreed” Alice sighed, “This country is conservative culturally, a complete opposite of the United States.... Right, Junko?”

“W-what are you looking at me for?” Junko stammered. 

“Oh...nothing” Alice smirked, “Just recalling somethings about...your file.”

“Ohhhh, Junko has a dirty secret eh?” Saki said with a Cheshire grin, “I wonder what is?” 

“I don't—” Junko tapped her fingers in embarrassment. 

“Calm down” Alice rolled her eyes, “It's her right not to share.”

“Thank you, Alice” Junko sighed, “But....I don't mind telling. I.....used to do cocaine.” 

“Wow, that's honestly surprising” Saki blinked. 

“Cocaine....Is that the new medicine that the west developed? I heard about it from an esteemed American doctor who was in the area briefly” Yugiri asked. 

“It was in your time” Alice answered, “To be fair, a lot of people were using cocaine back in her day.”

“Sure, but I still wouldn't expect that” Saki shrugged. 

“Just like I didn't expect you to be a straight edge” Alice hummed. 

“Hey!” Saki shot toward Alice, “Why do you blab that but not Junko's secret?” 

“I figured you didn't mind” Alice waved her hand, “You're a biker chick who loved tamagotchi, being cleaner than a choir girl shouldn't be that embarrassing.”

“Tch” Saki clicked, “Drugs and alcohol don't mix with riding. Even Shrimpy could've told you that.”

“It's nothing to be a shame about” Alice laughed, “It's funny, but I think everybody here has done something taboo in their life time.”

“Really?” Saki asked. 

“Yes... but the other girls should be allowed to tell it if they wish” Alice sighed as she slid down in the tub.

“Something troubling you?” Yugiri asked.

“Yes” Alice frowned, “But again, I shouldn't say it.”

“I see” Yugiri hummed. A moment of silence hanged among the girls until Junko spoke up. 

“May I ask you a personal question, Alice?” Junko asked. 

“Go ahead” Alice answered. 

“You talked about reading our files, which you've mentioned was during your investigation on our group” Junko reminded, “Do you do the same for...every other similar case?” 

“Yes?” Alice tilted her head, “I am not sure how that's personal...”

“Er....Do you....uhhh...manage?” Junko sheepishly asked, “I'm sorry, I'm having difficult expressing my question.” 

“No, I think I get what you mean” Alice sighed, “Most of the time I'm numb to the cases, because they read the same. Sometimes it difficult with to deal with. Especially your files.” 

“I see” Junko looked down. 

“Maybe.....I was also afraid” Alice looked down. 

“Hrm?” the other girls looked at the sulking former medium. 

“I've conditioned myself to accept that death as a natural part of the cycle and not to be afraid of it” Alice said while a tear rolled down her eye, “And yet, I barely controlled myself when reading the unfairness of it all. Despite my outward acceptance of my fate, I too was afraid of death subconsciously.” 

“Oi” Saki snipped, “Everybody is afraid of dying. Even when I spouted I would never die, I still subconsciously knew of the possibility. That's why I gave Reiko my tamagotchi before the race.” 

“She has an excellent point” Yugiri answered. 

“It's okay” Junko moved closer to the undead girl, “We've already passed through it once. Now it's time to move forward to a brighter future.” 

“You're right” Alice sighed as she looked at her hands. She was dead and already in the afterlife. Now it was a matter of choice: Reunite with her family or stay with the band. 

_ Suddenly, a new conflict developed in her mind.  _

* * *

 

**A/N: So yeah, Alice is going through a new conflict. Will she chose Green Face or Her Family when her debt is paid?**

 


	5. Give it Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice's Dad makes a surprise visit.

**Chapter 5:** **Give it Your Heart**

* * *

 

_ Green Face Mansion _

“Ahhhh!” Alice screamed as she jumped from her futon, her heart beating out of her chest. 

“Alice!” the other girls exclaimed, “What's wrong?” 

“I saw a great evil man murder my father” Alice muttered, “I need to head to Kagoshima immediately!”

“Alice....you need to calm down” Sakura plead, “Your heart is literally beating out of your chest.” 

“That's Lily thing, do not steal” Lily replied with a concerned look on her face. 

“You don't understand, this a serious matter! My F----” Alice argued before she felt Yugiri's palm on her face. 

** Slap!  **

The girls remained silent as Alice's head flew off and struck the fire place. 

“Owww” Alice's head groaned. She looked up to see Yugiri pick her head up and place it back on her neck. 

“I understand you're concerned about your father” Yugiri stated, “But you can't let nightmares dictate your actions.” 

“But....nightmares for a medium are usually visions of the future...” Alice countered. 

“You're not a medium anymore” Yugiri reminded, “You're a zombie idol now.”

“She has a good point” Ai stated, “Maybe you can call him first?”

“I could try” Alice admitted. She went to the home phone before dialing the number. 

“Hello?” a male's voice said. 

“Dad?” Alice asked. 

“Alice? Is that you?” Mr. Shigeru asked, “I haven't heard you in months! Where have you been?” 

“It's a long story” Alice said, “I'm a member of Green Face now.”

“As in the Zombie Idol group from Saga?” her dad asked with a serious tone. 

“Yes” Alice sheepishly answered. 

“Ha!” her dad laughed, “I told you this would happen, my predetermined daughter!”

“Why are you so happy?” Alice rebuked, “I'm dead, you know.” 

“I know, I know” Mr. Shigeru calmed down, “But I won't mourn until you truly leave this plane. Right now you're my zombie daughter doing idol stuff, which is both hilarious and exciting at the same time. In fact, I should come by and visit tomorrow.” 

“Eh?” Alice gasped, “But that's a very---he hung up.”

“So you're old fart is going to come up here, eh?” Saki asked. 

“Apparently so” Alice shook her head, “Kotaro isn't going to be happy.” 

“Of course I will be happy” Kotaro said. All the girls jumped in unison. 

“Don't frighten Lily like that” Lily spoke up as she tried to calm her heart down. 

“Do you know my dad?” Alice raised a brow. 

“Yup” Kotaro smiled. 

“Dare I ask why?” Alice tilted her head. 

“Noooope!” Kotaro replied, “I'm busy today, so I am leaving this packet with you. It's your next gig~” And with that, Kotaro was gone. 

“Retro Active?” Tae said while picking up the brochure. 

“Oh!” Junko blinked, “It's a retro music festival in San Francisco.” 

“We're going international now?” Ai mused.

“It seems like we're expected to sing four sets of duets” Lily summarized, “What's Dixieland?”

“A civil war song that first was recorded in 1916” Alice recalled, “Pretty gutsy for a San Francsisco concert.”

“Bleh” Lily stook her tongue out, “How awful.”

“It can't be that dreadful” Yugiri hummed, “Oh, I am also expected to play my shamisen for this tune.” 

“Still better than having to sing Ode to Joy in German” Saki whined. 

“Joy, beautiful sparkle of the gods, Daughter of Elysium!” Tae sang in German, “Don't worry, I've got your back.” 

“Kotaro has a sick sense of humor if he expects me to sing 'Thunderstruck' by AC/DC” Ai pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“That's Inui for you” Sakura chuckled, “What song does Alice and Junko have to sing?”

“Stayin' Alive by the BeeGees” both girls smiled.

“...Ok, I can understand Disco being happy to sing a classic disco song, but Alice?” Saki pointed out. 

“I actually grew up listening to 60s/70s/80s music” Alice admitted, “I used to love disco as a kid.”

“Yeah, you're now Retro Gal” Saki deadpanned. 

“She's the second youngest chronologically, but her spirit is old-fashioned~” Lily teased. 

“Old-fashioned?” Junko mumbled. 

“Whatever you say” Alice rolled her eyes, “We should probably start practicing, especially since these songs aren't written in Japanese.” The girls made way to the studio, in preparation for their first international concert.

_ The Next Day _

“...Well now, I get low and I get high” Alice sang first.

“And if I can't get either, I really try” Junko followed.

“Got the wings of heaven on my shoes” 

“I'm a dancin' hen and I just can't lose”

“Man, Junko and Alice are really on point today” Saki mused, “I guess Alice really was born in the wrong decade.” 

“There seems to be a genuine bond between the two girls” Ai agreed. 

“My daughter loved Miss Konno's past work when she was a kid, so of course they have a budding bond” a male voice said. 

“Dad” Alice blurted, “Don't come here unannounced.” 

“Kotaro invited me” Mr. Shigure answered, “Told me how to find you.” 

“Wait” Lily interrupted, “Your Alice's _dad_?”

“I am” the man smiled, “The name is Teru Shigure, nice to meet you.”

“I thought your dad ran his own business” Saki stated, “Not make a living as a professional crossdresser.” 

“I do” Teru laughed, “I only crossdress in public to dodge the eye of the Yakuza.” 

“You would rival the male Geishas I knew in life” Yugiri complimented. 

“Well, Alice got her looks from me but her chromosomes from her mother” Teru replied with a wink. 

“Oh dad....” Alice laid her face in her palms, “Please don't embarrass me in front of my idol mates.” 

“A little teasing doesn't hurt, dear” Teru chirped, “Also, you probably should put your broken heart back in your chest.” 

With a blush, Alice quickly pushed her heart back into her broken ribcage. 

“You're really calm about this” Ai noted.

“Mmm, I was the one who encouraged her to be a medium” Teru explained, “I've been aware of the supernatural since the days I used to work with the Yakuza.” 

“Mmm” Junko hummed, “But your her father....aren't you a bit...sad at the events?” 

“Don't get me mistaken” Teru answered, “I will mourn eventually, as I have with my wife and my stepdaughter. But, I can clearly see she's alive as ever right now.”

“Dad....” Alice murmured. 

“In any case, you girls need to put more heart into your singing” Teru changed the subject. 

“Huh?” all the girls said in unison. 

“What I heard sounded like going through the motions” Teru lectured, “You need to embraces the music like it was by their orginal artists.” 

“Mr. Shigure” Ai coughed, “It's only the first day of practice....we're still learning the lyrics. And a few of us don't speak English really.” 

“More of a reason to put your hearts into it” Teru laughed. 

“I thought you weren't going to embarrass me...” Alice grumbled. 

“Just having a little fun” Teru waved, “Besides, nothing is more embarrassing then watching you go overboard with mahjong~” 

“Dad!” Alice blushed, “That only happened......a few times.”

“What about mahjong?” Lily asked. 

“She's was a mahjong champion in her school days” Teru explained, “Sometimes she would become....sinister like a Saturday morning cartoon villain.”

“...It wasn't that cringy....” Alice pouted. Her father only smiled at her denial. 

“Anyway, I will be here the rest of the day” Teru announced, “Afterwords I want to treat you all to dinner.” 

“How gracious of you” Yugiri answered for the group. 

“Ah” Junko chirped, “We should go back to practicing. Let's start from the top....and with more heart.” 

“A...alright” Alice shook head. She glanced at her father who had taken a seat to watch. 

_ To be honest, she was glad to see her dad once more. _

* * *

 

** A/N: Next time, Mahjong chapter! **

 


End file.
